Candles
by Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Blaine is heartbroken over Jeremiah. Can Kurt help him get over this guy AND get Blaine to fall madly in love with him, without even realizing it? Set after 'Silly Love Songs'. AU  It used to only be slightly but then i drastically changed BIOTA   Sydnie
1. There's A GAPing Hole In My Heart

**A/N: Hey! So I'm thinking that there are some people who ACTUALLY LIKE this story... weird right? But anyways thanks to my A-MAH-ZING new Beta, Oppisum, you all get to read this new and improved chapter one of Candles! Soo... enjoy what has come from my Insane mind!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee... OH MY GAGA I've just turned into Ryan Murphy! JUST KIDDING! because if I actually did turn into him I'd be seriously freaked out... I mean to suddenly age and change gender FREAKY! but I am a girl, which means I'm not Ryan Murphy so therefore I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Candles:<p>

Chapter 1: There's a GAPing Hole in my Heart-

First off, Kurt wasn't in love with Blaine. He'd passed that a LONG time ago. No, now he was totally, completely, obsessively in love with him – and not in the creepy way. But nothing will ever come of it; Blaine just didn't see Kurt the way Kurt saw him. Not yet anyway. It was cute, the way he stared at Blaine. But that all changed with the 'GAP debacle of 2011'. Blaine obviously liked this guy a lot, so Kurt would put his feelings aside for his sake. That was the right thing to do right? And it was.

One Month Later-

Blaine was seriously depressed about the GAP guy. Kurt couldn't just sit there and watch. No, he'd cheer Blaine up no matter what it took. On Friday after Warbler practice, Kurt walked over to Blaine, grabbed his arm, and started tugging him out of the now-empty common room.

"Kurt? Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Out."

Blaine frowned. "But…I…Kurt-" he started but was cut off by Kurt putting his hand over Blaine's mouth.

Kurt bent his head down slightly. "Shh… Just be quiet. It'll all be okay…" Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine was shocked at Kurt's actions. Kurt gave him a Do-Not-Even-_TRY_-to-Speak look. Blaine nodded his head.

About an hour later they were pulling into the crowded mall parking lot. Kurt smirked at Blaine, and Blaine just stared back, a mortified expression on his face. "K-Kurt, w-why are we-we here?" he stuttered out. Kurt sighed, but didn't speak for a while.

"Come on," Kurt finally said. Soon he was opening the passenger door and pulling Blaine out of the car.

Soon enough they were standing in front of the GAP, Blaine looking utterly fearful. "I hate this place…" Kurt muttered under his breath. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the door. "You can do this," the taller boy whispered into Blaine's ear.

"B-but what if I can't?" Blaine whispered back.

"You can, and you will." Kurt gave Blaine's hand an encouraging squeeze. Blaine nodded and stepped inside tentatively.

There he was, Jeremiah, the cause of Blaine's heartache. Kurt absolutely despised the GAP, and it wasn't because of Jeremiah. Okay, so maybe a large portion of it was because of him, but their clothes just didn't interest or compel him. Nonetheless, this was for Blaine. He tugged on Blaine's hand, aimlessly looking through the clothes and squeezing it every now and again. Blaine sucked in a deep breath when Jeremiah came toward them. "Can I help you?" Jeremiah asked, obviously not noticing who he was talking to. Kurt looked over at Blaine, taking in his utterly crushed look.

Kurt sighed. "Tell Jeremiah EXACTLY how you feel," he said. It absolutely crushed him to see Blaine in that kind of pain.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again and whispered, "Courage!" into his ear. Blaine nodded in agreement, remembering all those times he had told Kurt to face his fears and not to let others get him down.

"Jeremiah…" he started.

Jeremiah turned to Blaine, taking in the situation. "H-hey Blaine…" Jeremiah stuttered out, slightly stepping backwards into a rack of clothes.

"He has something he wants to tell you," Kurt interjected.

"Umm…Okay…" Jeremiah said.

"Y-y-you seriously hurt me…" Blaine trailed off with a pained expression. Blaine sighed then began to speak again. "You broke my heart actually…" he choked out.

Jeremiah looked shocked. "I-I'm so sorry Blaine…" he stuttered out.

"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that it still hurts!" Blaine yelled. "Gosh… It hurts all the time! It never stops no matter how much I want it to," he whispered.

Tears had begun to fall freely down Blaine's cheeks; he looked at Kurt. Kurt had a sad expression but gave Blaine a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. Jeremiah began to speak but was cut off by Blaine. "Don't. I'm done with this and you," he said. Kurt sighed, taking in the sight of Blaine's pain. Blaine looked up, tears still evident in his eyes. "One day you'll see me with someone else," he said looking at Kurt, "And you'll be sorry you passed me by." Blaine turned abruptly and grabbed Kurt's hand. "C'mon Kurt," he said, and pulled him out of the store. Jeremiah stared after them, his expression sad and - already - regretful.

An hour after they left the GAP they were back at Dalton. Kurt eventually got Blaine to his dorm room, where Blaine fell on his bed in exhaustion as Kurt went into the bathroom. By the time Kurt reemerged Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt sighed and said, "Blaine… When will you ever realize how much I love you?" After pulling a blanket over Blaine's sleeping form, Kurt turned on his heels and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! So like I said before, if you ACTUALLY do LIKE this story [WEIRD!] please, please, please [begging is not beneath my dignity... because I lost it a long time ago.] review please? I reeeeally want to hear you thoughts. AND one last thank you to my AWESOME Beta, Oppisum, Seriously thanks sooo much!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**


	2. Taking Bets and Making Klaine

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Chapter two! Enjoy :D**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gle I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... but i am, so i don't!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Taking Bets and Making Klaine-<p>

(Five days after the Jeremiah incident)-

Wes and David were up to something seriously devious and very mischievous. Wes slammed down his gavel. The Warblers, minus Kurt and Blaine, were gathered in the senior commons. "All right, all right! Quiet! You'll wake them up!" Wes whisper-yelled. The room was silenced. "Now Warblers we have come here today, in secret, to discuss Kurt and Blaine." David said. "Also called Klaine." Wes interjected. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Everyone can see that they are absolutely besotted with each other." Thad whispered. "Mmhmm." about everyone said.

"Right, so down to business. Who'd like to place a bet about when our beloved Klaine gets together?" David said. Multiple hands raised. "Okay, so write down the date you think they'll get together, name, room number, and bet amount." Wes said. "Then just hand it in." David finished. Everyone began scribbling down their answers.

When everyone finished placing their bets, Wes adjourned the meeting. After slamming down his gavel one more time Wes gave David an evil smirk. "What did you put down?" Wes asked David, teasing evident in his voice. "What did you?" David retorted. Wes sighed. "Same time?" he asked. David nodded in agreement. "April third." they said, simultaneously. They burst in to laughter.

Wes's expression became serious. "We have to win! We can get them together, David, I just know it!" he said. David nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "No one picked a date before ours… So if they get together before," David trailed off. Wes slightly gasped. "We win by default!" he said, excited. David nodded. Wes sat there, silent, deep in thought. "It's March nineteenth no… So, that gives us about fifteen days…" he trailed off. And so the plans, aptly named 'Making Klaine', began to become reality.

After classes Wes and David were back in the senior commons, this time about to start and actual meeting. Kurt and Blaine walked into the room laughing amongst themselves. Everyone was casting glances, trying to see if they were together. Even though it would put the bets in Wes and David's favor, they really did want them together. They sat in the only two empty seats available, which were quite a bit away from each other. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Blaine. Everyone knew you weren't supposed to text during meetings, but everyone was so engrossed in the depth of their relationship that no one said anything. "Coffee after practice?" it asked. A young Warbler named Carter was standing behind Blaine, reading the text over his shoulder. Blaine smiled. "Yeah, four o'clock, the Lima Bean." he replied. Carter's eyes slightly bugged out of his head. 'This is getting good." he thought. He sent a text to Wes and David. "Kurt & Blaine, four o'clock, the Lima Bean coffee shop, possible date." he wrote.

Wes nodded slightly. He slammed his gavel down, once again, and began the meeting. When the meeting ended, at 3:45, Kurt and Blaine left immediately. David gave Wes a 'Now?' look. Wes nodded. "Operation: Making Klaine is in effect." he said.

Kurt was sitting across from Blaine sipping at his coffee. Kurt sighed. Wes and David peered inside the coffee shop from behind bushes. "Psst, David!" Wes whispered. "Yes Wes?" David replied, more than slightly annoyed. "Do you think they'll be happy together?" Wes asked. David was shocked, this was deep even for Wes. "Of course, Wes, they're perfect for each other." David said softly. Wes nodded.

Kurt and Blaine thought they saw something moving in the bushes. So they went outside to check it out. Wes and David peered through the window looking for their beloved Klaine. "Wes?" Blaine asked looking at the pair behind the bushes. "David?" Kurt asked, confirming their whereabouts. "Uh-oh…" David whispered standing up. "We've been caught." Wes said, rising to stand alongside David. "It would seem so." Kurt said. Blaine still wanted to know why they were here. "I bet you want to know why we're here." David said. Kurt and Blaine nodded. "We wanted to see how your date went." Wes said, a smug smile on his face. Blaine looked puzzled while Kurt smirked. "Date? What date?" Blaine asked, confused. Wes and David's eyes grew wide. David gave Wes a 'Hurry, think fast!' look. Before either one of them could get anything out Kurt began to speak. "Our coffee date of course… nothing more nothing less, right guys?" he asked. Wes and David nodded, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… your coffee date of course! Not a real date…" David stammered. Kurt suppressed a scoff. Blaine was still a bit confused but decided to accept the crazy, far-fetched story. "Right… So I'm going to go now." Blaine said, backing away. As soon as he was out of sight Kurt turned to Wes and David. "Alright, now what's really going on?" he asked. Wes looked down at the floor. "W-what are you talking about?" David stammered. "I know for a fact that you weren't here to watch us drink coffee." Kurt deadpanned. Wes scoffed. "How do you know? You don't know how we spend our free time!" he said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah I do. And I know for a fact that you don't spend your spare time watching friends drink coffee with other friends." Kurt said. "Says you." David said sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes.

With that Kurt stalked off to his car. Blaine was sitting patiently in the passenger seat. "What was that about?" he asked. Kurt shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea…" he muttered with a sigh. Blaine nodded his head thoughtfully. "I know what you mean… Wes and David." he said with a shrug. Just their names explained everything. As soon as Kurt started his car there was a knock on his window. Wes and David grinned eagerly from outside the car. Kurt rolled down his window with a frown. "Yes?" he asked, exasperated. "Can we ride with you?" Wes asked. "Yeah… We kind of caught a ride here by chance." David said, grinning sheepishly. Kurt rolled his eyes again and motioned for them to get in. Wes and David muttered their thanks.

When they were back at Dalton Blaine stalked off to his dorm with Wes and David in tow. "So…" David hinted suggestively. Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness. "Nothing happened… Geez!" he said, slightly defensive. Wes laughed. "Then why are you getting all defensive, my dear Blaine?" he asked teasingly. David nodded as they stepped into Blaine's dorm. He fell onto Blaine's bed. "I'm not getting defensive! You're the ones who are prying!" he yelled. Wes sighed. "We wouldn't pry unless we were honestly concerned Blaine." he said. Blaine was more than slightly confused. "Why are you concerned?" he asked. David shook his head in doubt. "You're obviously in love with Kurt." he stated simply. Wes nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we don't understand why you're not together yet!" he yelled exasperated. Blaine sighed and sat next to David. Before he spoke he pulled his knees up and hugged them close to his body. "I really like Kurt, I do. But I don't think I'm ready to jump into it after what happened with Jeremiah." he whispered, tears dreaming down his cheeks. Wes and David could tell how much it pained him to say his name. so they sat on both sides of the short, curly-haired boy and enveloped him in a comforting hug letting him cry silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please forgive me for making Blaine cry... it isn't much fun for you and it definately isn't much fun for me...but it had to be done. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review. Remember: reviews are LOVE! I less than three you all! Chapter Three should be up soon, sorry for the delay...really i feel awful! So if you liked it please drop me a review. Thanks!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**


	3. Can't I just blame Rachel Berry instead?

**A/N: Okay, so this is Chapter Three. Its a bit longer than i expected... Right so i basically re-did BIOTA[sorry for peoplewho liked the original] Seriously...i took out major parts, so now that you're forewarned. ENJOY [hopefully] also you should be warned that i jump scenes quite alot in this chapter...so...yeah... right ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee [unfortunately] that belongs to RM... i DO, however, own a blank canvas that has yet to be Gleeked out. which it will be...Very soon**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**

* * *

><p>Candles:<p>

Chapter 3: Can't I just blame Rachel Berry instead?

Kurt was sitting across from Wes, David, and Blaine talking about song ideas. Suddenly his phone vibrated. A broad grin spread across his face when he saw who the text was from. Mercedes. How he missed his beautiful, feisty, and talented best friend. "Hey! Figgins has ND doing this big 'alcohol awareness' number... Ugh!" she'd said. Kurt sighed, that was just like Mercedes. Grilled Cheesus, how he missed his girls. "Where was alcohol awareness when April Rhodes was back at McKinley?" he replied, joking. Her reply was quicker than his. "Ikr! Rachel is throwing this party Friday night, for Regionals... to get us 'psyched' or something. I'm calling it 'Rachel Berry's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!' With a name like that it ought to be 'fun', wanna crash?" she asked. Kurt could detect the sarcasm in 'fun'. He was sure he could get in, on account of him knowing a little something about Finn's browser history. Rachel may not be known for her parties, but a chance to see his friends is a chance worth taking. And that doesn't make crashing a party seem so bad. With that thought, a small smile graced his lips.

Wes and David were staring intensely at Kurt, who was absorbed in his phone. Kurt looked up at the three with questioning eyes. He sighed then spoke. "Two things." he said slowly. They tilted their head sideways in question. Kurt just stared at their expressions for a moment. "Go on…" David drawled. Kurt rolled his eyes at him. As a response, David burst into laughter. "First, why were you all staring at me?" Kurt asked. "You were just… so absorbed… with your phone. How-how could we not!" David said between gasps. Wes just nodded in agreement while Blaine let out a small laugh. In return he got an icy glare from Kurt. Soon his glare turned into a smirk. "And second, do you guys want to crash an ND party with me on Friday?" he asked. "YES!" Wes and David screamed. Blaine smiled and shook his head, muttering "dorks" to himself. "We leave right after practice on Friday. Be prepared. And NO blazers!" Kurt said, emphasizing the 'no'. Kurt couldn't help but notice the sad expression that briefly crossed Blaine's face when he heard his blazer was banned from his attire. Wes and David grinned at each other. "Party! Party!" they yelled while pounding their fists on the table. Kurt and Blaine just shook their heads at them, marveling at their friends.

It was finally Friday. Curse Rebecca Black and that annoying song of hers, which was ironically playing in the car before they got to Rachel's. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David walked into Rachel's party with Finn in tow. "Kurt! Blaine! And others? I didn't expect you!" she said, while looking at Finn questioningly, obviously wondering why there were a group of unexpected guest. "Blackmail." he sighed. Rachel just shook her head and lead the boys to her basement. Wes and David began to explain that they were here for fun, and weren't going to try and steal their set list. Soon everybody got there and Puck was asking where the 'Booze' was. In which he was responded with Rachel prattling on about how everyone got two 'drink tickets' so they wouldn't 'get out of hand'. "But isn't that the point of having a party with drinks? So we can get out of hand?" Puck asked blatantly. Rachel gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Finally she sighed and allowed Puck to break into her dads liquor cabinet.

A couple hours, a bottle of vodka (and the two body shots everyone did off of Brittany and Santana) later everyone, except for Kurt and Finn, was drunk. Kurt walked over to his step-brother and asked him whether or not he was drinking. Finn shook his head. "No, I'm taking responsibility and being the designated driver. You?" he asked. Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh GaGa, no! You remember what happened the last time, and I'm still trying to impress Blaine..." he trailed off, looking over at his very drunk crush. Finn nodded knowingly. Kurt let out a silent laugh as Blaine attempted to do a dance move Mike was teaching him. Suddenly he stumbled over to Finn and attempted to wrap an arm around his tall frame. "Ya kno' Finn, it's so GREAT that you and Kurt are brothers! BROTHERS!" he said with a fit of laughter. Finn stared at Kurt, silently pleading. "You having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked with a laugh. Blaine, who was still trying to wrap his arm around Finn, let out a loud laugh. "YEAH! This is the BEST party EVER! WHOO!" he yelled, over emphasizing a few words. His loud statement earned a chorus of 'whoos' from the rest of the party. Blaine retracted himself from Finn and attempted to dance again.

Next thing they knew, Rachel was standing on her stage screaming about how her drink tasted like 'Pink. PINK!'. Then she was all over Finn telling him she'd do anything for him while snaking her arms around his waist. Finn began explaining the different types of drunks to her since it was her 'first time'. Santana was considered the 'Weepy-hysterical drunk'. She was crying and asking Sam if he liked Quinn more then her, and then forcibly making out with her. Lauren and Quinn were the 'Angry girl drunks' screaming insult after insult at Noah Puckerman. Brittany was standing on a table dancing and stripping while Artie threw money at her when Finn classified her as the 'Girl who turns into a stripper drunk'. Tina and Mercedes were considered 'Happy drunks' as they laughed at anything, and everything, that was said. Once he finished with the others he turned back to Rachel. "And you are the 'Needy girl drunk' Rachel." he said pulling her arms from around him. Tears began to well in her eyes before rage took over. She stood up abruptly, before making her way to the mic. "How's this for needy Finn? Let's play spin the bottle. SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she screamed looking pointedly at Finn.

Wes was passed out on top of David in the backseat of Kurt's car. Meanwhile, Blaine was sitting in the passengers seat mumbling about how Rachel's lips tasted like 'Pink'. Kurt had to withhold from smacking Blaine. Because getting plastered was one thing but making out with Rachel Berry because you WANT to is entirely different. Kurt loved and respected Rachel on a 'I-love-you-because-you're-talented' level. So, making out with a friends obvious crush is something you just didn't do. Drunk or not. Soon Kurt reached Dalton and somehow managed to get all three boys to his dorm. Once the door opened Wes and David fell to the floor. They pulled each other in close, as if they were six year olds lying down for a nap.

Kurt lived in a single dorm room which meant two things, first: more closet space, and second: a larger bed. Kurt managed to pull Blaine to his bed, in which Blaine slurred alcohol induced ramblings. Kurt fell onto his bed, exhausted. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep. Kurt woke up to the morning sun in his eyes. Without thinking, Kurt stood up and pulled the curtains open, allowing the bright sun to shine in. He earned pained groans from Wes and David as well as a toss and turn from Blaine. As Kurt dressed and began his morning skin routine someone began to knock loudly on his door. "Kurt! Kurt!" the voice yelled. He ran over to the door, yanked it open, and saw Thad standing there. "Hey Kurt! Have you seen Wes and Davi- OH!" he asked, peering into the room, only to find a sleeping Wes snuggled up to David's side. Thad pushed the door open farther, glancing at Wes and David once again, before his eyes landed on Kurt's bed. Blaine shifted under the covers again, before letting out a moan. "Will you PLEASE stop yelling?" he groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Thad let out a silent laugh. "So, if Blaine is on your bed, where'd you sleep?" he asked walking into the room. He stepped over Wes and David, almost falling over the process, and went to stand next to Kurt's multi-colored bed. A deep blush spread over Kurt's cheeks and Thad looked shocked. "Whoa! Anyways, can you tell Wes and David that I was looking for them when they wake up?" he asked, trying to change the subject quickly. Kurt nodded and Thad headed out the door unable to look back.

Rachel had called Kurt to tell him, more like rub it in his face, that she'd asked Blaine out. And that he'd said yes, and their date went fabulously. Kurt forced out a congratulations and hung up on her before the tears that were welling in his eyes threatened to spill over. He wiped the tears away and dialed Mercedes number, knowing she could help him with his situation.

Not less than ten minutes ago, Kurt was standing outside Mercedes door waiting for her to open it. And now, now he was sitting on her zebra-printed bed sobbing into tissues and trying wash his fears away with ice cream. "Hey, c'mon,, it'll be alright!" Mercedes whispered encouragingly while pulling him into a hug. Kurt let out a sigh and wiped away his tears. "N-no it w-wont… He's so… mixed signal-y! I mean one minute he's singing all k-kinds of f-flirty duets with me and the next h-he's making out with R-Rachel Berry!" he stuttered out. Soon Mercedes was pulling him into a tight hug again and asking him if he wanted her to 'Smash Rachel's face in'? Kurt let out a soft laugh. "No, as much as I'd love to see that, it wouldn't solve any of my problems…" he trailed off. Mercedes laughed and whispered, "It'd get her to leave you alone though,". Sure it was true, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to have Rachel leave him alone, but it really wouldn't fix anything. So it was rather pointless. Then Kurt squared his shoulders, wiped any tear residue away, and pushed the ice cream into Mercedes hands muttering something about how he 'hopes it doesn't all go to his hips,'.

A half hour or so later he was sitting in the Lima Bean across from none other than Rachel Berry, telling her that Blaine would be here in a few minutes. As soon as he walked in and took a place in line Rachel walked right up to him and planted a, sober strawberry flavored, kiss on him. "Yep, I'm gay! 100% GAY! Really Rachel thank you so much for clearing that up for me! Can you hold my place for me, I gotta hit the restroom?" he asked, before heading towards the back of the coffee shop. Kurt cam to stand behind Rachel and put a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, masking his happiness at her rejection with concern. "This is song writing GOLD!" she yelled, happily skipping out of the coffee shop.

"Ugh, I taste like girl!" Blaine complained as he took his seat in front of Kurt. Kurt let out a laugh. "Well, that's what you generally taste when you kiss a girl… at least that's what I've learned from experience," Kurt muttered the last part hoping Blaine wouldn't catch it. But, of course, he did. "You made out with a girl?" he laughed out. A blush spread across Kurt's face as he shook his head 'yes'. Blaine laughed again, a bit louder this time. "Tell me every thing!" he demanded, seriously intrigued by Kurt's escapades. Kurt joined in his laughter, before beginning his tale about Brittany, her root beer lip gloss, and how badly he wanted to be the son his father always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo that was chapter 3... i hope you liked it, all the people who actually read and like this story [WEIRD!]. Right so if you DID like it please leave me a review telling me exactly what you think. Constructive critism and praise are the best things you can give a writer! :D Thank soooo much!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Sydnie**


	4. Important Author's Note

Hey guys, Sydnie here! I'm really sorry to say that I'm going to have to put my story 'Candles' on Hiatus. I don't have much motivation for this story right now and have had the worst case of writers block for the past two months. I really wish I could write more, but I'm coming up blank. I hope that you've enjoyed what has been written so far. So if I don't come up with anything for the plot of this story then I'm going to discontinue it completely. Please know that I love you guys and none of this has anything to do with you.

Also, please check out my new story "Surviving"! it's Klaine, Brittana, Faberry, and Puck/Finn.


End file.
